mass_effect_d20fandomcom-20200213-history
Asari
Asari Racial Traits • Physical characteristics: An asari gains a +2 bonus to Wisdom and Charisma and a -2 penalty to Strength and Constitution. They are gracious, wise and beautiful creatures, considered as such even by members of other races, but their bodies are weaker. • Medium: As Medium creatures, asari have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. • Normal Speed: Asari speed is 30 feet. • Charismatic: All asari start with a +2 bonus to Diplomacy & Bluff. • Natural Biotics: Asari do not suffer penalties from not using Biotic Amplifiers. An Asari that select classes without access to Biotic Powers always gains the Simple Biotic Training feat at 1st level and only 1 feat at 1st level (instead of the normal 2). In addition, an Asari always has the Biotics skill as a class skill. • Melding: All asari possess the ability to attune her nervous system with that of another willing creature through touch. It is through this ability that asari reproduce. This ability also allows the asari and the other creature to share memories, thoughts and feelings. The asari can choose to mate or simply share memories and thoughts with a melding. The asari must constantly be touching the target creature (if her or the creature breaks contact, or is removed from contact by another, the melding is immediately broken). The activation time for this ability varies with the asari’s HD: up to 5 HD it requires 1 full round, above 5 HD it merely requires 1 action. No asari can keep a melding for longer than a number of minutes equal to her Constitution score, pushing beyond that limit forces the asari to make Constitution checks each minute (initial DC is 10 and increases by 1 with each additional minute beyond the limit spent in melding) to avoid becoming fatigued. After each melding, the Asari must make a Fortitude save DC 12 or becomes fatigued – for young asari melding can be extremely intense and debilitating. Once fatigued, the melding ends and the asari cannot use this ability until she recovers. Both the asari and the target creature can break the melding at will, with a free action, but only during their turns. There is, however, a more darker side to the asari mind melding ability. Any asari can force the meld on an unwilling creature by touching the creature (and maintaining contact) and forcing the meld unless the creature succeeds on a Will save DC 10 + 1/2 asari HD + asari Charisma modifier. In addition, during any melding, willingly or not, the asari can also force the creature to act in a certain way, as if controlling the creature’s thoughts. To avoid this, the target creature must succeed on a Will save DC 10 + 1/2 asari HD + asari Charisma modifier or is compelled to act according to the asari’s wished. This form of mind control is limited because it ends as soon as contact is broken, and because the creature is completely aware of the asari’s influence and mind-control attempt, so asari who use this usually do it to extract information or force the creature into mating with her. The GM may award the target creature with a bonus or penalty to this Will save depending on how many Renegade or Paragon points the creature has in comparison to the asari. Example: if the asari has a high Renegade score and the target a high Paragon score, the GM can award a bonus to resist the asari’s commands. During melding, both the asari and the target creature are completely oblivious to the surrounding environment, becoming unable to see, hear or feel anything except each other and what they share. A violent shake, however, breaks the melding immediately. During the melding, the asari’s eyes become pitch black with the iris barely distinguishable. • Languages: • Action Points: Asari characters begin with 1 Action Point. • Random height: 4’ 5” + 2d10 • Random weight: 75 lb + (result of 2d10 from height) × 2d4 Category:Races